


In-Flight Conversation

by Foxfire74



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lion Bonds, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire74/pseuds/Foxfire74
Summary: The Green Lion is good at communicating. Really.





	In-Flight Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sell Me Your Nightmares, I'll Trade Them for Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621948) by [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian). 



> Inspired by Maychorian's awesome Boom Crash series, plus my kid repeatedly asking me what the other lions might call their pilots. I tried to be good, but then the headcanon took over my keyboard.

Pidge slumped back in her chair and rolled her stiff shoulders, peeling white-knuckled hands away from the control levers and flexing her fingers. Exhilaration tingled along her nerves even as battle fatigue set in. Green had been _brilliant_ , spinning through clouds of fighters like a housecat swatting at moths, dropping clouds of chaff to disorient the Galra pilots. And Pidge hadn’t flown half badly either, she cheerfully admitted to herself.

**_Bold,_** someone said approvingly. It was...staticky? Distant? 

**__**She thumped the side of her helmet and double-checked its frequency. “Who’s--” That hadn’t been her helmet. “...Green?”

**_Green._** Stronger and clearer now, the thought thrummed with satisfaction and delight. 

"How did y-- can you all do that? Have you done it before?” She spun around in her seat, looking for something to focus on. She’d felt her lion’s emotions before, they all had, but actual words would be so much better! 

**_Pilot minds small/fast/fragile,_** Green said. **_Lions are...bigger._** There was a sudden mental push and a faint sense of effort, like Dad lifting her to his shoulders as a child, and she saw- 

She couldn’t say _what_ she saw. Dizzyingly complex coding like a four-dimensional rose window, twining vines of thought, millennia of experience...Pidge shook her head, disoriented, and Green gently set her down again. “Whoa. That was...something else.” A little scary, honestly, but she’d give anything to explore it further. 

**_Little Blade will learn,_** Green said confidently. **_Lion will teach._**

“Little - Green, don’t _you_ start with the height jokes.” 

Confusion from Green. **_All pilots are small. Little Blade is streamlined/sharp/precise._** She flicked images at Pidge’s mind: flechettes, caltrops, holdout daggers. The trap that shifted overwhelming odds, the hidden weapon that turned the tables, the swift and silent attack. Slowly, Pidge let out the breath that had started as an indignant huff. “Oh. Well. Then that’s all right." 

**  
****_Good pilot. Best pilot._**  
**  
**

The green lion banked around in a long, lazy curve, heading for home.


End file.
